Hoping for a miracle
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Kagome Higarashi is a psychiatrist she is going to see a patient at True hope Mental hospital. Most psychiatrist take one look and think he is a loss cause. He seems to be acting like a child and doesn't speak he has no memories of his past. Can she work a miracle?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kagome Higarashi was a new psychiatrist. Today she had her first patient. He was in a mental hospital. But for some reason there was no name for the patient. It said name unknown. She wondered why that was.

"Okay now I need to head to True hope mental hospital." Kagome said. "I wonder why most psychiatrist won't give this person a chance. It says right here they leave after their first meeting." she said. "Maybe he's violent." she said. "Well I do enjoy a challenge." she said.

She got into the car and drove off. Once at the hospital she looked at the case one more time. "It says here he is a half demon." she said. "Part dog demon to be exact." she said. "Still I wonder if I am up to the task." she said. "I just have to see for myself." she said.

She went inside. "Hello I am Dr. Kagome Higarashi, I am here about this patient I was told about the one who's name is unknown," she said.

"Oh okay, he is in his room." the receptionist said. "Besides I doubt you will give him a chance most give up as soon as they see him, he seems to be in his own world like a child, and he acts as such," he said.

"I see," Kagome said. "Well let me see him," she said.

The receptionist knocked on the door to the room. Then opened the door. "Hello, there is a psychiatrist here to see you," the receptionist said.

The young man looked up from what he was doing. He was brushing a stuffed puppy's fur. He held the toy close and waved. "This Dr. Higarashi, she is here to try help you." the receptionist said. "But she might quit though like the others." he whispered to himself. Then left the room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Kagome Higarashi, are you doing okay today?' Kagome asked when she sat on the floor with him.

He didn't answer.

"You don't have to talk, just nod for yes and shake your head for no when I ask you a question can you do that?' Kagome asked.

He nodded and continued to brush the stuffed puppy's fur.

"Are you doing okay today?" Kagome asked.

He nodded again.

"Is it true you are part dog demon?' Kagome asked.

He nodded once again.

"Do you like that stuffed puppy?" Kagome asked.

He nodded again.

"Is it a boy?" Kagome said.

This time he shook his.

"So it's a girl," Kagome said.

Then he nodded.

"Is she your favorite toy?" Kagome asked.

Another nodded.

"Well, do you like animals?" Kagome asked.

There was another nodded.

"Do you like mom and dad?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head this time.

"Were they mean to you?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head again.

"Do you have mom and dad?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head once again.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said

"Any brothers or sisters?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head no.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked.

He nodded this time.

"Do you have something with your name on it so I know what to call you and the people here know what to call you?" Kagome asked.

He nodded and got up and went into a drawer and pulled out something that looked old and raggedy. He handed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked it seemed worn out and torn it was crayon drawing. There were three letters I-N-U. But it looked like there could be more to it because the rest seems to have been ripped off. It also looked like in the ripped part there was the top of another letter. "Inu is your name Inu?" Kagome asked.

He nodded and smiled.

The smile was of that of an innocent child who knew nothing about the world's cruelty. It was like that of a newborn baby's first smile.

"It's nice to meet you Inu." Kagome said.

He smiled and held the plush puppy close.

"Inu do remember anything before coming here?" Kagome asked.

Inu looked thoughtful for a moment it seemed he was trying to remember. Then after a couple of minutes he shook his head no.

"Inu how old are you, you can write it down." Kagome said.

Inu wrote it down.

"So you are 24, I am 22 so we are very close to the same age," Kagome said.

Inu smiled and hugged the puppy again.

"Does that puppy make you happy?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded and smiled.

"I guess you pretend it's a real puppy don't you?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded and smiled.

"That's nice, well I think we made some progress today, I think will come back to see you later," Kagome said. "Would you like that Inu?" she asked.

Inu nodded and smiled at her again. He had such a sweet smile but she felt like this child like acting and innocents seems to be a mask or a wall or some sort of shield in his mind that is hard and won't free the real him.

She came out and went to the front desk.

"You were in there with him for sometime. So you going to give up like the others, they gave up because he wouldn't communicate." the receptionist said.

"Well I got him to communicate with me, I told him just nod and shake his head to answer me, then I got him to right his age down. I think I found out his name." Kagome said.

"How?" the receptionist asked stunned.

"He showed me a crayon drawing and I saw the I-N-U. I asked him if his name was Inu and he nodded." Kagome said.

"Well we know what to call him now," the receptionist said.

"By the way what is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Koichi." he said.

"Well Koichi I will be back next week same time same day. I want keep seeing Inu and I want to help him." Kagome said.

"Okay if you insist." Koichi said.

Later that day Kagome met with her supervisor. "Hey Dr. Higarashi how did go? I hope you didn't quit like the others." Dr. Tanaka said.

"No I didn't I found away to talk to him and get an answer when I asked him something. He showed me writing which he believes to be his name," Kagome said.

"I see anything else?" Dr. Tanaka said.

"He seems to be like innocent child, he seems to be like a little kid, one who is like four years old. I don't think this innocent like thing is mental disability." Kagome said.

"Sounds like on to me, but what is your theory?' Dr. Tanaka asked.

"I think it might be from trauma," Kagome said.

"I see that is not unheard of, so do plan on working with him still?" Dr. Tanaka asked.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Okay then he's now your patient, do what you can for him," Dr. Tanaka said.

"Yes sir," Kagome said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Kagome was at her home and her mother was visiting. "So honey how are things going?" her mother asked.

"Well last week I met my first patient, Inu," Kagome said.

"I see, that name sounds a little odd." her mother said.

"Well it's seems that part of it must have got torn off somewhere." Kagome said. "He thinks it's his name, and he's like a four year old." she said.

"Oh," her mother said.

"I see him again tomorrow and I hope he's doing okay," Kagome said. "because I feel that he seems so innocent that he could be easily upset, or frightened." she said.

"I see, well I hope all goes well," her mother said.

"I hope so too," Kagome said.

The next day Kagome got in the car and went to True hope Mental hospital. "Okay I am here to see my patient Inu," Kagome said.

"He's in his room," Koichi said.

"I see," Kagome said. Then she went into Inu's room. "Hello Inu, I'm back," she said.

Inu came up and smiled. "Are okay today?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded.

"Inu I see you like to draw," Kagome said.

Inu nodded again.

"Okay Inu do you ever come out of your room?" Kagome asked.

Inu gave a nod.

"But you prefer to be in your room don't you?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded.

Just then there was clap of thunder. Inu cried out.

"Inu?" Kagome said. Inu ran to his bed and accidentally knocked Kagome to the floor. "Ouch!" she said.

An attendant came in. "Dr. Higarashi are you okay?" she asked.

"Did he attack you?' a male attendant asked.

"Not on purpose, there was a clap of thunder and he got scared." Kagome said.

"He's never acted like this, most people don't come to his room during storm for some reason the place is a mess when it's over." the male attendant said.

They saw Inu rocking around in his bed looking frightened. "Has he ever been this scared before?" Kagome asked.

"Far as I know when he was 12 when he came here that is the only time I saw him so scared." the female attendant said.

"He must've been here a long time." Kagome said.

There was a flash of lighting and thunder clapped again. Inu shrieked and started crying after something got knocked over. He was sitting curled up and crying. He was rocking back and forth too. Kagome got closer.

"Dr. Higarashi it's a bad idea," the male attendant said.

"It's okay I know what I'm doing," Kagome said. She saw the stuffed puppy on the ground and picked it up. "Inu, I have your puppy you want it," Kagome asked.

Inu quickly grabbed the toy and clutched it tightly to his chest. He was breathing heavy and still crying.

The rain was pounding loudly on the roof as if it was stampede. Then it started to hail.

When that happened Inu cried louder and harder.

Then when lighting flashed and thunder clapped once again Inu screamed and continued his crying.

"It's okay Inu," Kagome said then sat on the bed with him and hugged him.

Inu was still scared but relaxed a little when Kagome held him. He grabbed her hand and was gentle about it.

The storm raged on for another two hours until stopped. When stopped Inu was his sweet self again. Kagome picked up the things that got knocked down in his fit of fright. Inu helped her put them up.

"Inu, do storms scare you?' Kagome asked in gentle voice.

Inu nodded and held his puppy close.

"Is that how the stuff gets knocked down you were scared?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded again.

"So you weren't trying to be destructive?" Kagome asked.

Inu shook his head.

"You don't mean to cause harm do you?" Kagome asked gently.

Inu shook his head.

The workers saw she was talking to him like he was a frightened child. He was even answering them by nodding and shaking his head.

"You think you can nod or shake your head for the people who work here and are patients here?' Kagome asked.

Inu smiled and nodded.

"Good," Kagome said. "I will be back next week same time so don't worry," she said.

Inu nodded.

The next week Kagome visited Inu was a bit more calm. There was no storm in the forecast so she thought there wouldn't be the same problem as last time. "Hello Inu, you alright?" she asked.

Inu nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad," Kagome said.

Then he looked thoughtful.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inu shook his head. "K-Kagome," he said.

"You said my name," Kagome said. "No one has ever heard you speak," she said.

"I know," he said.

"Why haven't you spoken?" Kagome asked.

"Most give up, because I don't answer," Inu said.

"Inu you think you can give speaking to others a chance?" Kagome asked.

"I think so," Inu said.

She noticed he voice sound a little stained probably for being quiet for close to over ten years. "Where is Miyuki?" Inu asked.

"You mean your stuffed puppy?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Inu said.

Kagome saw it. "Here you go," she said.

"Thank you," Inu said.

"Inu can remember anything before you can here?" Kagome asked.

"I remember being rescue off a deserted island when I was 12, I don't know how long I was there or how I got there," Inu said. "But before that is a little fuzzy," he said.

"I see," Kagome said. "Why are you so scared of storms?" she said.

"I don't know, when storm happens I get all scared like I am being pulled away, like the storm will take me away some place far away were I will be all alone forever and not loved," Inu said.

"I see," Kagome said.

Inu looked at the clock. "Is that right has it really been two hours?" Inu asked.

"Yes," Kagome said. "I will be back next week." she said.

Kagome saw Koichi. "We made more progress he is talking now, he's a little nervous about it so please take your time with him," Kagome said.

"Okay we will keep that in mind." Koichi said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Inu always looked forward to Kagome's visits. He had been seeing her almost a year and half. Kagome said he was making excellent progress. Today there was another storm he didn't get scared like he did but this storm cause him to have a flashback.

He saw himself as child falling over the railing of a cruise ship. "Inuyasha!" he heard someone cry.

"Help," he cried. Then was dragged out see and washed up on desert island and lived there for almost four years and he had no one to talk to except his plush puppy. But when the people rescue him he had spoken because the whole ordeal of being alone scared him.

He was brought to the mental hospital and was hoping for things to improve.

"Inu!" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inu said.

"Inu you zoned out there for almost an hour," Kagome said.

"I remember," Inu said.

"You remember what?" Kagome asked.

"Everything," Inu said. "My mother, and father, and how got to the deserted island." he said.

"You do?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, my name isn't Inu like I thought at first, my name is Inuyasha Tansia," Inuyasha said.

"How did you get to the deserted island?" Kagome asked.

"I was on a cruise with my mother and father. I was having fun. Then a storm hit and I got blown over the railing by the wind. My mother called out to me she wanted someone to do something. I was drug out to sea and ended up the deserted island and was alone there for six years. I didn't speak because I felt separated from the world." he said.

"I see, well I'm going to visit you a few more times just make sure you are alright," Kagome said.

After a couple more weeks he was a new man. "Kagome thanks, you never gave up me," Inuyasha said.

"I was happy to help," Kagome said. "It's no big deal," she said.

"It was to me, you did a miracle for me," Inuyasha said.

Since Inuyasha had no where to go since being let out of the mental hospital he was staying at Kagome's and she found Inuyasha's parents. They lived nearby and she called them and said there was something they had to see.

They came over and they saw Inuyasha. He came up to them. His mother touched his face she smiled and hugged him as did his father and they pulled Kagome into the hug.

It was all over the news that Inuyasha Tansia who was thought to be dead was alive and had been living at True hope mental hospital and Kagome helped heal him.

It was a miracle that they were hoping for.

The end,


End file.
